


Intruder

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "There was only silence in the house. Until a sudden noise that most people wouldn't hear woke Nick from his sleep."





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.  
> Inspired by 16x14

It was a peaceful night in the Torres household. Both adults sleeping in their bed and baby Zachary sleeping in his crib. 

There was only silence in the house.

Until a sudden noise that most people wouldn't hear woke Nick from his sleep. Years of undercover work not knowing what would happen if you slept and weren't aware was still a part of him.

Nick's eyes shot open, his body shooting upwards as he listened.

Ellie in her sleep realized her husband wasn't lying down beside her and slowly woke up.

“Nick?” She said groggily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. “What's wrong?”

“I think-” He stopped when he heard a creak from downstairs. Ellie turned her head toward their bedroom door hearing it too. Another series of creaks came from downstairs. “Someone's in the house.”

Not needing to say anymore, both of them jumped from the bed. Nick quickly moved to their safe and took out their guns. Ellie grabbed hers, and with an exchanged look filled with an unsaid ‘be safe’, Ellie went to their closet door and went inside. Nick watched her disappear behind the clothes hanging, he waited until he heard the click of another door closing coming from in the closet before he shut the door. 

Nick stealthily moved out of the room and down the stairs. He peeked around the wall once downstairs to see the figure of a man in the living room.

It only took seconds for it to happen.

The intruder noticed Nick and lifted his gun. 

Nick could only think about what this man could have done to his family as he reacted, shooting three shots into the stranger.

Zachary's crying sounded from upstairs.

Only after checking if the guy was dead did Nick take off for the stairs, reaching Zachary's room where Ellie was with their crying son in her arms. 

“Nick!” She gasped out in relief, setting her gun down on the changing table as she wrapped her free arm around him. 

He closed his eyes and breathed the smell of her shampoo in as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He held her to him while making sure Zachary wasn't squished. Nick then pressed a kiss to his son's head.

“Are they..” Ellie trailed off, looking at Nick with wide eyes.

Nick nodded. She breathed out and again they held onto each other. 

They may be federal agents, but their son, their  _ baby _ was at risk. Nick could feel Ellie shaking slightly, they were still new parents and the thought was terrifying. 

Zachary who had stopped crying seconds after Nick came in, made a little noise making both of them smile.

“So uh..seems your little renovation worked.” Ellie said, a little joking but serious at the same time.

Nick smirked slightly. 

When they had moved into the house, Nick wanted a secret passageway from their room to the baby's room which was next to theirs. Gibbs had no problem doing it for them completely on board with the idea. 

He had hoped it would never be used for this purpose, but it had provided Ellie with quick access to their son. 

“Maybe you'll listen to me more.” 

Ellie chuckled, leaning into him. “Not likely.”

Zachary suddenly kicked out his feet, hitting them both. They looked down to see his eyebrows scrunched up in frustration.

“Looks like the little guy wants our attention.” Nick said with a grin, grabbing the little hand that started flailing about.

Zachary cooed, a little smile on his face.

It was not such a peaceful night in the Torres household after all, but everything was okay if not a little shaken.


End file.
